1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to transceiving data, and more particularly, to transmitting data from and receiving data at a terminal device which shares data with an external device if the terminal device and the external device have the same momentum resulting from movements of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to exchange data between two or more devices, a device needs to repeat operations of searching for a counter device, selecting data to be transmitted, and manipulating a transmission button several times.
More specifically, in order to transmit and receive (hereinafter “transceive”) data between two or more devices, the devices are connected with each other via a data cable, and a program and a driver are required to synchronize the devices. When data is to be transmitted, it is selected from data, stored in the device, and a transmission button is pressed to transmit the data.
As described above, since a cable is required to connect the devices to transceive data between the devices, the data transmission cannot be performed if the cable is lost. In addition, it takes several minutes to install the program and the driver for synchronizing the devices.
Also, a user may not be familiar with a series of operations which are required to transmit data between a plurality of devices. In addition, the operations are manually performed. As a consequence, an extra learning process is required by the user to perform the required steps. Furthermore, since menus and manipulation methods are different for each device, it is difficult for a novice user to perform these operations.